Denying Humanity
by Noele Flamel
Summary: Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have a small team of collage archeologists come back to their home to investigate a cave. Julie has moved and that means Ben has a new crush! But what happens when you add a lost twin with another omnitrix and the girl unknown power?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've had this idea in my head for a few days and-well, a week and I thought it would be fun to finally write it. I'll admit though, Ben's gonna get hurt a lot, maybe twice…or more. *sheepish blush* I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, only Alice and Jen. This will start out in Alice's Profile, then in the 2nd chapter, will go to Ben's profile before they met. It will get better, promise! I know Alice's dream will sound weird at first, but you'll figure out why it's in here! Ben XOC This is after the end fight with Vilgax.

_I was running away from someone, or something. I was carrying an unconscious boy, 16, as am I; on my back. As I slowed, realizing no one was following; I leaned him against a tree in the forest we were trapped in. The boy moaned piteously as I checked his arm, which was wrapped above his elbow, like mine, and sighed as the wounds on his chest, even though covered with bandages, continued to bleed. I placed a hand on his cheek and his eyes flickered open. He stared at me, his eyes filled with pain and something I'd never seen in him, fear._

_ "A-Alice?" he gasped and I shushed him, tears running the length of my face._

_ "Ben, thank goodness you're alive…"_

I was sternly shaken awake and stared as Kayla's face slowly came into focus.

"Alice, how can you sleep when were going back to Bellwood? And we get to stay in the collage as we investigate that cave! I mean, I know you have only lived here because of the collage, but doesn't it feel like home?!" I yawned as response and pulled myself up to see the Professor driving while staring at me through the rearview window.

"No" I replied unconsciously in Latin, even though Kayla understood.

"I bet there'll be cute boys!" I glared at her; she knew I didn't care for guys, only for history.

"I'm dead" I sighed, closing my eyes, "I love translating, not girl things"

The van suddenly lurched to a stop, causing everyone to fall against us, while I created a mud patch for us to stop. But it threw me into the back of the driver's seat, head first.

"Everyone alright?!" The professor yelled to us, everyone gave a small yes. I was about to respond when pain went through my head. I pushed a hand to my head, and saw no blood.

"Ow…" I sighed. Everyone pushed outside and as I got ready to walk off, I weakly slid to the ground, only to see the professor help me up.

"Looks like you hit your head" I smiled, and then started walking it off. As we headed to the cave, a car in green with two black stripes pulled up. Three people walked out, a girl with red hair, a boy with black hair, and the boy from my dream.

"So, you're the ones who discovered this cave?' Wondered Jeremy as they headed to meet us.

"Yep, stumbled on it, literally" Said the boy with black hair.

"I'm Gwen, that was Kevin, and he's Ben" Said the red head, then came up to the Professor.

"You don't need to know the others, they're too hyper, I'm called Professor, and this is our star student, Alice!" He cried, grabbing me and showing me off to them.

"That's Kayla, Jeremy, Jordan, and Mikala" I sighed, as Ben looked me over.

"Have I met you before?" He wondered, and I giggled.

"In a dream, perhaps" I sighed. "Now let's go exploring!"

It was damp and dark for everyone, but only the three who came with us complained. After a while of walking, we came upon a doorway covered in runes. I touched the runes gently and sighed.

"Incan, Aztec, and Greek?" I smiled. The professor stared.

"That's impossible!"

Okay, cutting it short, sadly, but I want to get it up there! Please R&R before I get to the next chapter, random reviews are …okay I guess. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, it's only been a day and this story has four reviews! And I found my Latin notebook! I'm in exploratory, so…. Someone do the disclaimer! Translations will be underlined, unless in Latin, which will be translated at the bottom.

Alice: Trans-Siberian Fan 12 does not own Ben 10 or any of their characters, only me, Jen (so to be in chap 3 or 4), the professor, and the hyper collage mates.

And as I promised, it's Ben's profile!

"You're leaving?!" I cried at my girlfriend as her parents packed away their stuff. Gwen and Kevin were standing, stunned, next to me.

"Ben, my parents got new jobs in India, so we have to go!" The black- haired girl replied. The alien, Ship, gave a ship noise in her arms.

"When will you be back?" Julie looked doubtfully at me and I knew the answer.

"I don't know" But that's when Kevin came in.

"Ben, we've got to go meet the people who agreed to check out the cave!" He said, turning to the car as Gwen said her goodbye and got in.

"I guess this is goodbye, then Julie?" She glanced at me and I smiled. "Keep ship in good hands"

"Bye Ben, I'm sure you'll find another girl" I turned and got into Kevin's car as he started driving away.

"After they investigate, we'll go to Mr. Smoothie" My cousin sighed, and I smiled. This may get better now.

When Kevin screeched to a stop, I saw a girl being helped up by a man through the window. She walked it off, and came to a halt near a group of people. Kevin walked out, followed by Gwen, and I had no choice but to follow.

"So, you're the ones who discovered this cave?" A boy with brown hair and gray eyes asked.

"Yep, stumbled on it, literally" Kevin answered.

"I'm Gwen, that was Kevin, and he's Ben" Gwen introduced, then the man who had helped the girl came up.

"You don't need to know the others, they're too hyper, I'm called Professor, and this is our star student, Alice!" He cried, dragging the brown- haired, blue-eyed girl towards us. She blushed and grinned, where had I seen her before?

"That's Kayla, Jeremy, Jordan, and Mikala" She sighed, giving me a confused look as I looked her over.

"Have I met you before?" I wondered, and she giggled.

"In a dream, perhaps" she sighed. "Now let's go exploring!"

It was damp and dark for everyone, but only the three of us complained, the others seemed to be okay with the cold and darkness. After a while of walking, we came upon a doorway covered in runes. Alice touched the runes gently and sighed.

"Incan, Aztec, and Greek?" she said, smiling. The professor stared.

"That's impossible!" He stated in disbelief, shaking his head. "Still, what does it say on the door?"

"I hope it doesn't say something stupid" A girl, Kayla, I think, growled.

"What comes first, the chicken, or the egg?" Alice translated, and Kayla groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me" She laughed, causing a smile to come from me.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, actually, it says: What comes after dawn, but before dusk?" Everyone started thinking, including Kevin, but after ten seconds, Alice smiled. She started pressing the symbols on the sides, and then stopped. Nothing happened.

"I thought that would… oh" She cried, snapping. She typed with the other symbols and suddenly the door slid back into the wall.

"What was the answer?" The Professor asked. She turned and looked at him.

"noon"

That's all I can write tonight guys! Promise the next chapter shall be longer, but for now I have to go! Please R&R!!!!!!!!


End file.
